1. Field
The following description relates to a coil device including a plurality of coils, and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology for transmitting or receiving signals (for example, data or power signals) using the characteristics of a coil into which a current or a voltage is induced depending on a change in a magnetic field, has been applied to various fields. For instance, when a transmitter generates a change in a magnetic field, a current or a voltage is induced into a coil included in a receiver, and the receiver uses the current or the voltage as power for an internal apparatus or reads transmitted information using the current or the voltage. However, recently, a case in which a single apparatus includes a plurality of coils in order to transmit and/or receive signals using a plurality of different standards or schemes in the single apparatus has increased. In addition, in the case in which the single apparatus includes the plurality of coils, the plurality of coils utilizes magnetic fields formed in different directions, thus, making it difficult to efficiently use the power or read the transmitted information.